


Elimination

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Elimination

He has never failed a mission. 

Failure means danger.

And in his line of work. 

It is unacceptable. 

So he does what he is best at.

Eliminating the target.


End file.
